Frozen Warfare
by itsupdawg
Summary: The year is 2052. Elsa Anderson, now out of high school, is pushed to enlist in the U.S. Marines. After an ambush kills all her unit but her, Atlas Corporation CEO Jonathan Irons offers her a job as a PMC. Follow Elsa's journey as she fights not only for her country, but for the truth. But some secrets are better left untold...(Modern AU, Violence/Gore, Vulgar/Suggestive Language)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Welcome to Frozen Warfare! This story follows the life of 18-year-old Elsa Anderson, a modern/futuristic interpretation of Frozen's main character (no powers, no royalty). The story will closely follow Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare's campaign/characters and the events within, so if you're confused by any of the technology/combat scenes, brush up on Call of Duty's YouTube channel. I'll be essentially replacing Mitchell with Elsa, just to clear that up. I may edit or revise the story as more plot details to Advanced Warfare are revealed, so just bear with me. The first few parts of the story will feature little to no action/violence, but the rest sure does. So for now, just be patient, and immerse yourself in the year 2052. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

_"History may be written by the victors, but the future is decided by martyrs."  
- Jonathan Irons_

-  
Part 1.  
-

_"Billionaire. Revolutionary. Distinguished philanthropist. Jonathan Irons is one of the most interesting men of the 21st century, and also one of the most powerful. Founder and President of the Atlas Corporation, a private military contractor, he was recently awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for completely eradicating the Al Qaeda threat from this world. The following interview segment was donated by CNN."_

_Reporter: "So how does it feel to be the one who ended the reign of terror in the Middle East?"_

_Irons: "Well, to be honest, Miss Lasseter, it doesn't make me sleep any better. Business is business, and there's no changing that-"_

Elsa Anderson gestured for the TV to turn off, cutting the interview short. She squinted her eyes at the sudden darkness that came over the living room. The clock shone brightly, displaying the time as 11:37 P.M. Her parents were upstairs sleeping, and her younger sister Anna was in her room, most likely drawing or texting her friends.

_Might as well go to bed._

The stairs clicked on automatically with a low hum, slowly rising into place with a soft blue glow. As Elsa walked up them, she checked her phone. The small transparent pane of glass felt frigid against her skin. Unlocking itself, the phone resumed Instagram. "_You have 2 new unfollowers. Would you like to continue following them or unlike their posts and unfollow?"_ the AI assistant, dubbed kAI, short for Kinetic Advanced Intelligence, asked in a vaguely close-to-human voice. "Jerks. Um, go ahead and unfollow." She reached the door to her room, opening it and quietly shutting it behind her so as to not wake anyone up.

Her room had already dimmed the lights, anticipating her tiredness. Elsa fell, quite literally, into her bed, which adjusted itself to a temperature she had previously set.

The conversation that took place between him and her is what kept her up.

Elsa had met the homeless man on one of her morning runs, on the corner of Hutchins and Alpine as usual. She had seen him there plenty of times before, so why would this morning be any different? It wasn't until her headphones alerted her of an external sound that she took them off and whipped around to face him.

"Sorry, what?"

_He was still holding the sign he'd been holding for the past 4 years._

"Um, sir? Did you say something?"

'_Dear Lord, Pray for U.S.'  
What the hell does that even mean?_

Elsa almost turned to jog away, before the man finally spoke. "I've seen people like you before. Yeah, lots of people. Hell, I live on a sidewalk. I see everybody."

She furrowed her eyebrows at this. "What do you mean, people like me?"

His face suddenly took a much more serious, sullen expression. "Don't end up like me."  
"I wasn't planning to."  
"I don't think you get it. You ain't doing nothin' with your life. You run by here 3 times a day."  
"So? Didn't think you were my trainer."  
"So, that means you ain't got no job, no school, nothin'! Look, you gotta do something. Go to work, join the army, something!"  
"Yeah, whatever. See you around."  
"Let's hope not."

Pulling the covers over herself, she thought on his words. _I guess he's got a point. 3 days after graduation, and I still don't know what the hell I'm doing._

Maybe she'd feel better in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't. In fact, she felt worse. This time, a throbbing headache constantly invaded her sleep, and she was woken to the sound of her mother barging in, gesturing for the holographic blinds to open wide. Momentarily stunned by the sudden flash of sunlight, Elsa groaned. "C'mon, E, it's already ten. You've slept for long enough." She groggily turned over, silently resenting the decision to stay up so late.

"Your sister's playoff basketball game is at 6 tonight. I expect you to drive her there, as I will be busy dealing with your grandmother and her insistence on shopping this late in the evening. And you will stay there this time, got it?"

_Great. Another hour and a half of screeching buzzers and fat people who yell nonstop._

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Good." With this she turned and finally left the room.

"All right, give it to me," she mumbled, turning a half-open eye to the window display. kAI booted up. "Good morning, Elsa. The current forecast in Los Angeles is 68 degrees, sunny all day long. In recent news, Ellen DeGeneres passed away last night,"

_"Good riddance."  
_  
"And Congress has passed a law allowing the Air Force to deploy massive orbital space weapons in a Earth's atmosphere, supposedly acting as a nuclear deterrent."

"Sounds interesting. Ok, who's Anna's team going against tonight?"

The screen built into her window flickered on, focusing itself against the sunlight. A series of pre-game stats and player profiles came alive on the display. "The game will take place at Del Rio High School. Their plays are heavily based on offense, with defense lacking in player count."

"Ok, um, what are our team colors again?" she asked.

"Green and purple. Would you like me to suggest some outfits to wear?"

She nodded. "Man, what the fuck would I do without you?" kAI replied in his tinny version of sarcasm. "I'm not quite sure myself, Miss Anderson."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna looked up from her screen at the table to greet her sister. "Hey, Elsa!" she mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. "Hi. Good luck on your game tonight." The younger sister smiled. "Thanks! I don't think we'll need it, though. We played them last month, and we _crushed_ them," she mused, enthusiastically stabbing an apple slice with a fork. Sitting down to join her, Elsa gestured for her screen to open JobSearch. Loading her profile, the page suggested various employment opportunities for her. Anna peered through the transparent screen, noticing what Elsa was doing.

"Job hunting, huh? Nice."  
"Barely. Mostly just to ease my conscience."  
"What do you mean?"

Elsa ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair. "That my mind wants to work, but my body says, 'No, we're too tired, some other day'. You get what I'm saying?" Anna nodded in understanding. "Yeah, definitely. I can see how that works." Elsa smiled despairingly. "How do you do it? School, sports, your job, Girl Scouts, _how_?" Her sister laughed. "Well, first off, I only work part-time at the movie theater. Not exactly the nine-to-five grind. And the other stuff? I guess just...staying in the moment. Prioritizing. I don't even know myself."

Her head in her hands, Elsa scrolled through the rest of the job list using the retina scanner, which was able to track her eyes and use them as a mouse. Anna finished the rest of her breakfast, before grabbing her things and kissing Elsa on the head goodbye. "Oh, could you pick me up from school today? I'll be at the gym."

"5:30?"  
"Yeah!"  
"See you then."

Alone in the house, Elsa grew more bored by the minute.

_Don't you have something better to do than sit at the table all day?_

"Nope."

She was right. Most of the day was spent lying on the couch, watching highlights from some tennis game. _That looks way too intense to even think about playing. _"It is currently 5:10 P.M. I would advise leaving for Arendelle High immediately, heavy traffic has been observed en route."

Elsa grabbed her sweater and her phone, and walked down to the garage. The lights clicked on as she passed through the doorway, illuminating both the ceiling and floor in a soft white light. Her pearl-toned Audi A10 started the ignition, sensing her presence. "Set destination for Arendelle High, quickest way possible." "Yes, ma'am."

She managed to dodge most of the traffic, using the suggested routes instead of her usual way. Pulling into the school's back parking lot, Elsa's car glided to a stop in front of the library steps.

_I'm here. Let's go,_ Elsa texted Anna. The redheaded girl came jogging down the steps not a minute later, and placed her gym bag in the backseat. Then, a voice called out after her.

"See ya later, Little Red Riding Whore!"

Elsa's eyes flew to the source of the derogatory remark. "The _fuck_?"

Anna saw what was happening, or at least what would happen if she didn't intervene. "No, Elsa, it's fine. Let's just go, ok?"

Too late. Elsa had already shut off the engine, now storming after the ginger-haired perpetrator, who was walking away between two of his friends. "Hey, dumbass! Yeah, you! Turn around!" The boy whipped around, surprised at the unknown voice. He probably shouldn't have, however, as a fist blew his nose almost off his face. Holding his face, trying to stop the spewing blood, he never saw Elsa's knee fly into his stomach. She grabbed his shirt, throwing him into the asphalt.

"I don't ever wanna hear you say that shit again!" she hissed, spitting in his face.

Anna was wide-eyed in shock.

"What?" Elsa asked as she adjusted her hair back into place as the car drove itself to the freeway.

"You almost just killed him!" Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "So? He deserved it."

Anna threw a hand to her head. "That doesn't change anything! Do you even know who that was, Elsa?"

The older sister sighed. "No. Who _was_ he?"

"You know who that guy Jonathan Irons is? That's his son, Hans."

Elsa laughed. "You mean the billionaire? What's he gonna do, bitch about it in his limo?"

Anna shook her head. "The guy owns a _private fucking army._ He doesn't need any sort of Presidential approval to take out any target he deems a threat. What won't he do?"

kAI interrupted the escalating conversation. "We have arrived at Del Rio High School. Good luck on your competition, Miss Anderson." Anna opened the door, grabbing her bag. "Thanks. That makes one of you." Glaring at her older sister, she slammed the car door, heading to the gym.

Slamming her head back onto the headrest, Elsa barked at kAI to find a parking spot. "Not too far, I don't feel like walking right now."

The gym was smaller than she expected. A lot smaller. Is this even legal? she wondered. Finding a seat on the "away" side, Elsa plugged in her headphones and let the world fade away. It wasn't until the old hag next to her tapped Elsa on the shoulder. "What? Oh shi-" _Aaaaand you're not standing for the Pledge of Allegance_. Way to go, you true patriot. The old woman shot Elsa a condescending look, to which Elsa replied, "Go fuck yourself."

The game lasted longer than she predicted. She was sure she was deaf in one ear, thanks to the buzzer. And Anna's team lost, effectively eliminating them from the playoffs. The ride home was silent. Elsa didn't ask any questions, and Anna sure wasn't gonna answer any. _Probably still pissed about earlier. Well, the little prick deserved it._


	4. Chapter 4

"You said _what_?!"

Hans groaned. "Nothing, Dad. Just forget about it."

Jonathan Irons slammed a fist on his desk, nearly cracking the glass surface. "Damn it, Hans, don't tell me to forget about it! Who the hell did this to you?"

Hans got up and looked out the window, down at the cars 70 stories below. "She's a nobody. You don't need to send mercs to kill her, okay?"

Irons twitched an eye. "First off, they're not _mercenaries_. Secondly, people aren't just 'nobodies'. If you don't tell me, then I'll just figure it out myself."

Hans chuckled. "Oh, yeah? And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Irons signaled the guards. "Like this."

Hans was torn from the window. The two door guards held him by the shoulders. He tried to escape, but he stood no chance against their ExoSuits. "Hold him still. This won't work if he's moving." Jonathan walked up to his son's face, turning it slightly to the right.

"Using the shape of his nose after the punch, we can artificially recreate the contours of the hand," he said, as a holographic hand formed in front of Hans's face, starting with the knuckles outward.

"Omni? You there?"

"Yes, Mr. Irons. What do you need?" a metallic voice boomed. "Analyze and search for the design of the hand. Limit search to, what did your friend say, Hans? Blonde 18-year-olds?"

"Commencing search now. 3 possible results found. Subject 1: Ashley Greene. Subject 2: Zoey Bechtel. Subject 3: Elsa Anderson." Hans looked up. "That's her. That's Anna's sister."

Irons smiled. "Excellent. Render her please, Omni. Use stock photos mixed with surveillance."

Elsa's form slowly came alive in holographic form, swinging her arm towards real-life Hans. "Access the security camera feeds, animate the fight. Well, I really can't call it a 'fight', per se. More of a _beatdown_," he added, eyeing Hans. Irons studied Elsa's movements carefully. "Omni, you seeing this? That's not your everyday ex-boyfriend slap. She's...different. Gimme some intel."

Omni pulled up a profile on Irons's desk. "Elsa Anderson. 18 years old, recently graduated from Arendelle High. Valedictorian of her class, but was not chosen for any scholarships due to her excessive disciplinary record. Her father is an architect for SanCorp Intelligence Systems, and the mother is head of Human Resources at the same company."

Irons smiled. "Aren't we buying SanCorp? Hmm...any openings today?"

A calendar appeared. "None today, sir. Tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. is available, however."

He turned to Hans. "You may go, your services are no longer needed, the little you possess. You're to go to the doctor, fix that damn nose, got it?"

Irons waited until his son left, closing the door behind him, to continue. "Have her brought in then. We have some important things to discuss."

"Yes, sir."

_Come on, make it to the bench, then you can rest._

Elsa had changed her jogging route to add on 3 extra miles. Was it to burn more calories, or to avoid the icy glare of her sister?

_Hell if I know,_ she thought as she slowly sat down on the bench. Closing her eyes, she took a few moments to rest. A black sedan glided to a stop in the street in front of her. It had the official Atlas Corporation logo on the side.

_It's not too late to run, is it?_

Two men in urban combat uniforms stepped out. "Miss Anderson? Come with us, now, please." One of them rested a hand on his sidearm.

_Yep. You're in it now._

The car drove unbelievably smooth, for a non-repulsor powered model. The two soldiers in the front seats remained silent and motionless, every once in a while glancing in the mirror back at Elsa. She stared out the window as they pulled up to it.

Atlas Tower, the Los Angeles headquarters of the largest privatized army in the world.

Walking through the lobby, Elsa felt all the staff's eyes on her.

_"She's the one who almost killed the boss's son."  
"May God and Irons have mercy on her soul."_

The elevator was made of transparent glass, and took them all the way to the top floor. Stepping out into the hallway, the guards led her to the end, presumably Irons's office.

She was right. Two more guards escorted her, and she soon found herself standing in front of the most powerful man in the world. One word, and she could be instantly dead, and there'd be nothing her family could say or do. Irons would keep them quiet for life. Despite all this, Elsa showed no fear, standing defiantly in front of the CEO.

He waved a hand towards the guards, dismissing them. "You're no longer needed. I trust her. Come, sit down." He offered a chair in front of his desk. Elsa took it, secretly tired from her jog, even if it was cut short. "Do you know why you're here, Miss Anderson?"

Elsa honestly didn't know, but she could guess. "Because I added some more ugly to your son's face?"

Irons smiled. "That's one way to put it. But no, that's not the only reason." He held a hand above his desk, raising it, bringing up a holographic form of Elsa. "That's me!"  
Irons looked up. "Very observant, Elsa. May I call you Elsa?" She nodded, watching herself fight a transparent Hans.

"Allow me to ask you something. Who taught you how to fight like that?" Elsa ran a hand through her hair. "No one, sir, I just...acted on rage."

Irons shook his head. "No, that's not from just watching boxing on TV. But it's in the past, and I only deal with the future, as you see. I called you here to offer you a job."

Elsa went wide-eyed with shock. Jonathan Irons, ultra-billionaire, offers her a job personally. _Nope, I'm dreaming._

"A woman of your skill only deserves the finest of employment opportunities, and that opportunity is available here at Atlas."

Her? A private mercenary? Killing without remorse or emotion, just for pay? _Well, you can forget that._

"With all due respect, sir, I'd like to decline. I just don't think that this is the type of job for me." Irons nodded. "I understand. It's your life, you choose how to live it. But I'll have you know, my door is always open if you change your mind, Elsa." She smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank you, sir. And I'm sorry about the whole, y'know..." Irons chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's about time someone taught him a lesson besides me."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Reports are coming in that a suitcase nuke was just detonated in the heart of Detroit, Michigan, completely destroying the city. This was followed by simultaneous attacks all across the United States, including Miami, Houston, and Seattle. The National Guard was dispatched to stop the climbing casualty rate, which is currently at a terrifying 1.5 million. The ultranationalists, known only as the KVA, are a technologically advanced terrorist organization, and do not seem open to diplomatic options. The President makes his address shortly."_

A hand flew to Martha Anderson's mouth. "Oh my God. Richard, get in here." Her husband walked down the stairs to the living room, followed by his eldest daughter. "Holy shit." Elsa glanced at the TV as she walked to the kitchen. A live feed from a NewsDrone showed the Space Needle slowly crumbling to the ground. Elsa finished pouring her soda and sat down on the couch next to her mother. "So that's what terrorism looks like..." she whispered. Her father nodded. "I wasn't alive to see it, but there was an attack like this about...50 years ago, I think. But it wasn't this big." Martha turned to her husband. "Dear God, Richard, what if we're next?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No, don't talk like that. We have nothing to worry about."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States."_

_"Thank you. My fellow Americans, it is without a doubt that we were assaulted by surprise, and without any chance of prevention. But let it be known that we will not stand by and watch our nation crumble. Thanks to the continued support of the, ahem...Atlas Corporation...America will soon be back on its feet. For now, our focus is rebuilding hope and courage. My deepest sorrow to those lost in the attacks, and to their families. Thank you."_

Martha clicked off the TV. "Well, I think I need to get to work. I'm late enough already." Elsa looked up at her father, who was checking his watch. "Same here. See you tonight, E," he said, patting her on the shoulder as he left.

Elsa walked down to the basement gym about 10 minutes later and hopped onto the treadmill. She would have gone out for a jog, but in light of all that had happened, she felt safer inside. The TV turned back on to the news, but it wasn't the same broadcast.

_"We have just received word that numerous other cities around the world have been attacked by the same group, the KVA. Cities such as London, St. Petersburg, Beijing, and Caracas have all fallen to terrorist occupation. It is unsure of how many-"_

A screeching buzzer cut off the reporter. Elsa looked up, startled. The Emergency Broadcast System had come on, with a message on the bottom. "ALL LOS ANGELES RESIDENTS ARE INSTRUCTED TO STAY IN THEIR HOMES AT ALL COSTS. DO NOT OPEN YOUR DOOR TO ANYONE. MILITARY PERSONNEL WILL CHECK IN TO EACH HOUSE USING THE CODEWORD 'ALPINE ONE'." Elsa clicked off the TV, the blaring siren was annoying. She sprinted upstairs, grabbing her phone.

"Show me all the tweets from our area only," she barked at kAI. The phone's display came alive, showing only the tweets from a 10-mile radius.

_ cnn: Breaking News: All LA residents ordered to stay in their homes, do not open door to anyone. #cnn_

_ sluglinenews: LA ordered to lockdown: This Is The End remake, or actual invasion? Where is Atlas Corp. now?_

_ annaluvsu: you guys seeing this? looks like a big plane outside or something._


	6. Chapter 6

"Anna, if I see you with your phone out again, I'm going to keep it."

"Yes, Mr. Larson." She had just sent a tweet that held a picture of a funny-looking, almost military-style plane she saw out the window.

A news notification came over the top of her phone, scrolling past. Something about an invasion or something. Her friend, Becca tapped her on the arm. "Hey! Stop, he's gonna see you!" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "So what? It's not like I-"

It sounded like a thousand mirrors breaking at once. All the windows in the classroom suddenly shattered inward, instantly killing any student sitting in the back. Anna shrieked, but the deafening thunder drowned her out. An invisible wind pushed all of them forward, then whipped everyone back again. A sound of metal grinding against metal filled her ears. "Oh my God!" She turned to see what Mr. Larson was screaming about.

The SanCorp building was falling down, and right on top of them.

Anna tried to scramble past all the other students, but she only prolonged the inevitable. She looked back at the students.

One was crying over her now-dead boyfriend. He was just about to break up with her after this class.

Another was mumbling under his breath, or was that praying? Funny thing is, he was an Atheist.

And Becca was staring down in shock at the metal pole that had buried itself in her chest.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, Becca! Don't you fuckin-" Anna was cut off by Becca raising a finger, pointing at something outside.

No longer momentarily stuck, the SanCorp building continued its descent, hurtling towards them at a terrifying speed, debris raining like hellish rods all around them.

Anna closed her eyes, she didn't want to see her death coming. Not like this. Not when she couldn't do anything about it.

Then, it happened. Some will say it was the hand of God. Others will claim it was a fluke, a mistake on their part.

Anna looked up, realizing everything had gone ominously quiet. The room had suddenly gotten darker, with a green hue to it. She raised her eyes to the window, and saw it.

A massive green holographic particle wall was draped over them, covering the entire school in a protective blanket. 6 men in military exoskeletons stood above them, each manning a sort of turret. Two more climbed in through the window. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Gideon, this is my buddy Alex, and we are Atlas Corporation Operatives. Don't worry, you're completely safe. Fun fact, we never tested this particle wall in combat, so you guys are the lucky guinea pigs. All right, how many wounded?" Mr. Larson remained silent.

_I guess that's what shock does._ Gideon helped him up and turned to his partner. "Get a cleanup team in here, now. Take them to MedBay One-Niner, all others are full."

The rest was all a blur to Anna. She hoped that everyone made it out okay, but deep inside, she knew some of her friends wouldn't be at school tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that. She leaned on one of the soldiers, who led her to a bed in a makeshift hospital in Thornton Park. A small man in goggles examined her, scanning for any foreign objects. "Can you hear me all right, ma'am? Ma'am?" Anna nodded slowly. He wrote some notes into his tablet. "All right, you're good to go. Next!"

She was led outside to a waiting area. No, more like a holding pen. The entire facility was enclosed in 10-foot tall titanium gates, and surrounded by armed Atlas Corp. soldiers. She found a table where some other kids were seated. One of them was trying desperately to fix his phone, but to no avail. The girl next to her was holding some sort of necklace. No, wait, a rosary.

_Is this really how it ends?_


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa called her a total of 12 times, each one giving her a "Number Disconnected" message. The texts all came back undelivered.

"Shit," she cursed aloud. "All right, take me to the school," she commanded, sliding into her Audi. The garage door opened, and the car swerved left, driving her to Arendelle High.

When she arrived, she was stopped at a checkpoint. Two armored soldiers blocked her path. "Ma'am, we're gonna need you to turn around. No civilian presence allowed." Elsa tried to peer through the smoke and dust. "Is the school ok? Where is it?" The soldier almost chuckled. "The school ain't there no more. All survivors were taken to the camp over on Thornton. Good luck getting anyone outta there, though."

Elsa jerked the car into reverse, pulling back onto the main street. "Search all maps for this 'camp', supposedly on Thornton, near the park." The map updated itself, displaying a highlighted pathway towards the park. She hit the autodrive button, letting her head fall back into the seat. "Please, God, let her be okay."

"Miss Anderson? We've arrived."

Elsa opened her eyes, sitting up with a jolt. The car had parked itself across the street, adjacent to the main entrance, or so it seemed. The entire compound was surrounded by massive metal walls, with drones buzzing all around.

She got of the car, locking it behind her. She jogged up to the ominous metal gate, phone in hand. She didn't get 10 feet before two armed PMCs with exoskeletons stopped her, scanning her with red lasers from their helmets.

"Miss Anderson, please step back or you will be removed from the premises."  
"Where's my sister?!"  
"She is safe, currently being examined for any injuries."  
Elsa tried to run through them, but their armored limbs blocked her path, shoving her back onto the street. "For your own safety, Miss Anderson, leave. _Now_."

Elsa landed hard on her shoulder in the dirt. "Fuck you! I'll talk to Jonathan Irons myself if I have to!"  
"Oh, you won't need to do that," a familiar voice replied. Elsa looked up. The man himself stood above her, in a sharp black suit and tinted sunglasses. "Well? Help her up, idiots!" The two men obliged, lifting her up back onto her feet.

"Mr. Irons, please, my sister's in there, you gotta-" He held up a hand to stop her. "I know. Anna. We'll...see what we can do. Open it up!" he called to the gate AI. Elsa watched him disappear behind the doors. One of the PMCs turned to her. "Look, uh...sorry about, the uh..." "No, it's fine. I just want my sister back."

The door reopened. Elsa strained to distinguish a figure through the darkness. Irons was there...but...

_Anna!_

Elsa ran to her sister, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was just so _stupid_ of me, and I-" Anna, realizing were they were, stopped. Elsa turned to Jonathan. "Thank you so much, sir. I can't possibly repay you." He smiled lightly. "No need. Just be careful out there, ok? We haven't completely secured the city."

Elsa led Anna back to the car. "I'm so glad you're ok. You are ok, right?" Anna slid into the passenger seat beside Elsa. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just so tired." Elsa took off, routing a path back home. "Ok, well, just try to fall asleep or something, ok?"

Anna leaned the seat back, slowly closing her eyes.

"One question, though."  
"Yeah?"

_"Where's Mom and Dad?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Anna took another shower. This was the fourth one, would there be a fifth? Elsa hoped not. Apocalypse or not, she was tired too, and desperately needed to clean.

She could have taken a shower in her parent's bathroom. But not after what she saw. Not after what else the men at the checkpoint told her.

She smiled softly at her sister as she came out to the living room, drying her hair.

"So..."  
"What?"

"Where are they?"

Elsa looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers together. Anna bent down, trying to meet her gaze. "Elsa? No more secrets, remember?"

Anna sat down next to her sister. "Anna...they were, um, taken to a different camp. Somewhere. I don't know. But they're not going to be home...for a while."

Elsa hated lying to her sister. She really did. But Anna could not bear to hear the truth. Not today, at least.

Anna nodded. "Okay. Is there anything that Irons guy could do?"

Elsa shook her head in silent reply. "Not really. But, for now, you're gonna need a place to stay. And not your boyfriend's."

Her younger sister look bewildered. "Wait, what? Why not here? We're fine together!"

Elsa continued. "I know, but there's something I have to do, and I'm not gonna be home for a while either, so you need to live somewhere else than here."

She got up to take her phone off the wireless chargepad. Anna turned to face her. "Fine. I can stay at Rapunzel's, I guess. But where are you going?"

Elsa looked at the text that she just received a few minutes ago.

_Perhaps a start in something small would help. Try visiting the page I added below._

_ .gov/marines_

_-Irons_

A smirk crossed Elsa's face.

"Somewhere I can pay somebody back a favor."


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to the United States Marine Corps Recruitment Center. My name is 2nd Lieutenant Carlson. How can I help you today?"

_He looks about as enthusiastic as I probably do._

Elsa smiled at the recruiter. "Yeah, um, I'd like to enlist."

The scrawny man gave her a skeptical look, before leaning over the desk and eyeing her up and down. "Okay...here's an enlistment form you need to fill out. Can you complete the retina scan first, please?" he asked, gesturing with a stylus to the scanner to her right.

Brushing a stray hair out of her face, Elsa bent down to open her eyes to the scanner.

On the man's computer, her profile card came alive, detailing all of her life records.

_Academic Incidents: None.  
Financial Incidents: None.  
Medical Incidents: None.  
Psychological Incidents/Evaluations: None.  
Criminal Incidents: 8 Entries._

The recruiter tapped on the Criminal Record option.

_Database shows: 6 counts of cyberassault/data breaches of three major corporations. 2 counts of physical battery against fellow peers. Possible options for employment: Custodial, under maximum supervision._

Carlson turned his display to face her. "Wanna explain this, ma'am?"

Elsa peered at the display. "Um, explain what?"

He turned it back around towards him. "Obviously _this_-"

_Criminal Incidents: None._

The recruiter looked genuinely shocked. He hit the refresh button 3 times, but the same void of information remained. "What the hell?"

Elsa knew instantly what had happened. A smirk crept over her face. "Looks like nothing's there," she mused. The man gave her an icy stare, handing her a tablet. "Just fill out the form, Miss Anderson."

"Gladly."


	10. Chapter 10

Now that she thought about it, Anna could have stayed home. But the threat was still there. The city was still under Atlas occupation, with constant searches and drone surveillance invading her daily routine.

Besides, at least the Coronas will pay their home bills. Not sure how much longer I'll still have power.

Elsa felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She saw the number, and clicked answer.

"Hello?"  
"Miss Anderson? This is Major Collins from the Marine Corps recruitment office." Elsa was surprised. She hadn't expected them to call back. She gestured for the call to move to her desktop, allowing her to take the phone from her ear. "Hi, um...what's up?" Wow, did you really just say 'what's up' to a Marine officer? Nice going. "We reviewed your application, test scores, and evaluations. And we've come to a decision."

Please don't say yes. No, wait, please do. Wait, no.  
"And?"

"Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't have made it. But due to the recent terrorist crisis we've encountered...you are cleared for enlistment." Elsa gasped in shock. "I am?" The female officer chuckled softly. "Yes. Now, you will be sent the plane tickets to get you to South Carolina. Officer Richards will pick you up at the airport there, and take you to the Recruit Depot on Parris Island. Is your address still the same?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good. We'll see you soon, Miss Anderson."

Elsa buzzed the doorbell a third time. Their house was big, but not that big. Mr. Corona answered the door.

"Hi, Elsa? What brings you here? Did you want to speak to Anna?"  
"Um, yeah, if I could, that'd be great."

He motioned for her to come inside, so she did. They walked down to the living room, where his wife sat. "Hello, Elsa! How's it going at the Anderson household?" Elsa took a seat next to her on the couch. "I wish I could say good, but not lately."  
"Oh? Is everything all right? Are your mom and dad okay?"  
Elsa shook her head. "I think they're being held at an Atlas refugee camp. Not here, though."  
Mr. Corona growled under his breath. "That bastard Irons, thinking he runs the damn world." Elsa looked up at him. "Doesn't he kind of already do?"

He sat down on the chair adjacent them. "Unfortunately, yes. That's why I created Sentinel, to prove the world wrong about PMCs, and the men who own them." _Elsa remembered now. Rapunzel's family was extremely well off, with her father being president of Sentinel, Atlas's sole corporate rival._

She heard voices coming down the stairs. "Hey, Elsa!" she heard her sister call, followed by her brunette cousin. "Hi, Anna. Um, can we talk?" Anna sat down on the chair opposite Elsa and Mrs. Corona. "Sure! What about?"

She had been hoping to tell Anna alone, but it was the Corona's own house.

"The reason I had you move here for a while is because..."

_Here we go._

"...I've enlisted in the U.S Marine Corps. 3 tours active service. I leave tomorrow."

Shocked faces all around. _Aaaaand there goes any hope of secrecy._ Mr. Corona was the first to break the silence. "Wow, Elsa...that's very honorable of you." His wife nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is, especially in a time like this. What division, sweetie? Medical? Law?"

Elsa grimaced, not wanting to continue. "No, um...infantry."

Anna perked up at this. "You mean, like...shooting and get shot at?" She nodded. Mr. Corona also sat up, now more interested. "Well, I suppose it's only right that I ask you to consider a position at Sentinel upon your return home. After all, we wouldn't want you under Irons's unrelenting surveillance, would we?"

Elsa quietly whispered out a "no." She got up from the couch and thanked each member of the Corona family for their hospitality. "I'm just gonna take her home to help me pack, and then I'll drop her off here again. Is that ok?" Mrs. Corona nodded. "Anything for our favorite cousins, dear." Rapunzel groaned. "Mom, they're our _only_ cousins." Her mother laughed.

_Why can't our family be more like this?_


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning, Elsa!" Anna came down the stairs, bringing down with her a massive suitcase. "I...heh...brought your stuff! It took _forever_ to pack, but I got...it all," she panted. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's hilarious efforts to lug a suitcase down a flight of stairs. "Um, Anna...I don't know if you know this or not, but I don't need all my clothes."

Anna slammed the case down on the floor rather forcefully. "What?!" she asked, breathing heavily.

"They're gonna issue me all the clothes I need. Besides, I know that you'll just wear half of them anyway,"

_"Not true!"_

"You know it is. I can tell when someone's been wearing my shirts. It reeks of a certain jock's cologne."

Anna scoffed. "Okay, so Kristoff doesn't follow the whole 'one spray' rule. So what?"

"Whatever," Elsa replied sarcastically.

Anna sat down next to Elsa at the breakfast table. "Does it have to be three years, though? Why so long?" Elsa sighed. "They do that so you can't quit out at any time. Plus, I get more benefits for every year."

"Well, that's _stupid_."

kAI brought up a notification on Elsa's phone. "You have just received your plane tickets. I suggest leaving relatively soon, your flight leaves in an hour."

"Thanks, kAI." She got up from the table. "Wanna come with?" she asked Anna. "Are you kidding?" came her sister's reply.

Elsa tried to drift asleep while kAI drove them to the airport, but it was no use. Her sister kept poking her, saying, "Wake up, sleepyhead, you can nap on the plane." Elsa groaned. She reached back and grabbed the bag full of her necessary belongings. "We are approaching the airport entrance. Would you like me to park so you can both enter?" kAI asked. "Yeah, that's alright," Elsa answered.

The pair walked up to the main lobby entrance, and placed their bags on the first security checkpoint. After she got out of the laser scanner, Elsa checked her phone. 30 minutes to takeoff. "All good?" she asked Anna. After he confirmation, they headed up the escalator. "You're gonna bring me back souvenirs, right?" Elsa laughed. "It's just South Carolina. Not like there's anything special there."

They reached the second security checkpoint, and Elsa turned to Anna.

"So...this is it, I guess."  
"Don't say that, it sounds like a stupid movie line."  
Elsa smiled. She loved Anna's snide sarcasm. She'd miss it.  
"You're right. How about 'later, loser'?"  
"That's better. Oh, um, can I have your car? Since you're not really gonna be using it..."  
Elsa smirked, pulling out her phone. "kAI?"  
"Yes, Miss Anderson?"  
"Set a route only to the Corona's house, then drive straight home and lock yourself."  
Anna groaned. "C'mon, Elsa, please?"  
"I will not waver, Miss Anderson."  
Elsa grinned at her sister triumphantly. But Anna's adorable pouting was too much. "Fine. I'll text you the car activation code...when I decide." Anna hugged her sister, giving her an embrace tighter than all others before. "To make up for 3 years lost."

"Okay, Anna."  
"I'll miss you."  
"I know, me too. Love you."  
"Love you too."

Elsa turned to walk to through the checkpoint. She already missed Anna. The bright red lasers glided over her body, scanning for contraband. Elsa turned to look back at her sister. She could see a single tear slowly fall down her sister's freckled face.

"Ma'am? Eyes towards the camera, please."

_Later, you adorable loser._

_**-  
End of Part 1.  
-**_

_**Thanks for reading Part 1 of Frozen Warfare! This is the first of many parts, so expect more! Please leave a review regarding edits/changes, errors, or general suggestions or comments. Part 2 coming soon! Sneak peek below!**_

_"Mr. Irons, here is the manifest you requested." A text document opened on Irons's phone._

_"PFC Elsa Anderson, 1/12 years of enlistment. 17 confirmed kills. Cleared for Atlas employment."  
"Very good. Next?"_

_"Major Darrius Cormack. 3 years of enlistment. 24 confirmed kills. Cleared for Atlas employment."  
"Good enough."_

_"PFC Hans Irons. 1 1/2 years of enlistment.12 confirmed kills. Cleared for Atlas employment."  
"Got it. And the last one?"_

_"1st Lieutenant Flynn Rider."_


End file.
